


All Dogs Go To Heaven

by CorgiTimes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorgiTimes/pseuds/CorgiTimes
Summary: Just a quick little thingy I wrote. Keep an eye out for an update to Paw Prints, coming soon to a theatre near you. Can you tell I love dogs?





	All Dogs Go To Heaven

You sat on the floor at Bobby's house. You were dangerously close to the television but nobody had the heart to tell you to back up. A year ago, the winchesters found you after your father, a hunter, was killed. They couldn't leave you alone in that motel room and so they brought you back to Bobby's for him to raise you. You were five years old now, and practically part of the family. 

You'd just finished watching the movie "All Dogs Go To Heaven" for about the hundredth time. The brothers had found it with you in the motel room and it was obviously one of your favourites. You constantly talked about how you loved dogs. So here they were, Sam, Dean, and Bobby sitting on the couch behind you. The brothers had just finished up a hunt and were more than happy to drop by and relax. Especially if it meant seeing you again. This moment of peace however, was interrupted as the fluttering of wings filled the room. You turned around and saw a man in a long trenchcoat, a man you'd never met before.

"Sam, Dean, Bobby. Hello." The deep grumbly voice spoke, startling the occupants of the room.

"Damnit Cass! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Dean growled.

"I apologize Dean. But I find knocking to be unnecessary." The man you assumed to be called Cass spoke back, not yet realizing you were in the room with them.

"Sammy who's that guy?" Everyone in the room spun around to look at you. Suddenly reminded of your presence as your tiny voice spoke up. Dean reached down and hoisted you onto his hip. 

"Castiel, this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Castiel. An angel of the lord." You stared on with awe after the introduction. A real life angel from heaven. Bobby told you that your daddy went to heaven. You waved at him, and Castiel only stared at you awkwardly. Head at a slight tilt. You chose to break the silence as you suddenly though of a question.

"Castiel. I heard that all dogs go to heaven. Is that true?" The angel was taken aback by your question. He was awe struck by how innocent and adorable you were. He felt an attachment to you that he couldn't explain. 

"Well, I can't say for sure that I've ever seen a dog in heaven. I'm sorry." In all honesty he hadn't been to many heavens. All his time being spent in that autistic man's endless Tuesday. He had no idea where animals might go when they passed away. It had frankly never once crossed his mind. As he focused back on you he noticed the sad expression that now graced your features. He realized the news likely upset you. "I'm sure that all the dogs are somewhere happy, (Y/N)." He attempted to make you feel better again. It seemed to succeed as your nodded your head, accepting his answer.

"Alright (Y/N), the adults need to talk now." Dean set you down and you just nodded. Being used to getting excluded from their conversations. As Castiel made his way out of the room to talk with the brothers and Bobby, he couldn't help but feel something special about you.

\-------------------------

Castiel's feelings grew as you did. It wasn't romantic but just some sort of feeling he got from you. A knowledge that you were special. As time went on he realized what it was. You were pure. The absolute embodiment of innocence. You were never cruel, never sarcastic, never violent. You were always kind. Bobby never forced you to be a hunter, and so you never became one. Going for an education instead.

Whenever you needed someone Castiel was there. Eager to help you. When Sally from third grade bullied you, Castiel held you and took you out for ice cream. When Micheal from tenth grade broke up with you, Castiel held you as you cried. When you died in a freak accident in eleventh grade, no one was there to hold Castiel.

\-------------------------

He promised himself he wouldn't, but one day he finally caved. Sam, Dean and Bobby had all moved on from you, a constant flow of alcohol helping them to forget. But no matter how many liquor stores Cass drank, he just couldn't. So on one particularly sad night, he did it. He went to visit your heaven.

It took him some time searching, but he finally found it. When he did, Castiel was shocked, to say the least. A gigantic field, stretching on as far as the eye could see and in the middle of it, you. The thing that was curious to Castiel, was the hundreds, maybe thousands, of dogs that ran around the field and played with you as you smiled. He walked closer to your ecstatic, laughing form as he weaved between dogs. You slowly turned to look at him, your innocent, happy (E/C) eyes meeting his.

"All dogs do go to heaven, Castiel." and Castiel smiled. One of the most genuine smiles he'd had in a long time. He no longer needed that endless Tuesday. From then on and for a millennia to come, yours was the heaven Castiel chose to visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thingy I wrote. Keep an eye out for an update to Paw Prints, coming soon to a theatre near you. Can you tell I love dogs?


End file.
